Guanlong Brawl
by Cielag
Summary: When a trio of guanlongs follow their prey through an anomaly it is up to the anomaly team to try and collect the creatures before they are able to escape the park.
1. Spying

**Characters:** Danny Quinn, Connor, Abby, Claudia, Nick and introducing Rayne.  
**Disclaimer: **I am definitely not affiliated with the show in any way nor do I make a profit from this. Also, the characters Rayne, Tigbo, and the Captain are mine and any names of people that resemble anyone living or dead is _purely_ coincidental.  
**P/L:** When a trio of guanlongs follow their prey through an anomaly it is up to the anomaly team to try and collect the creatures before they are able to escape the park.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Spying**

"London? What the _hell_ are you doing in London?"

"Sight-seeing."

"Rayne, we went over this! Nobody was supposed to go after Tigbo, not until the mess got sorted out here!"

"Captain you know I can't stay there and wait for this person to go back to Largos!" The American female soldier gazed out the front windshield of her rental car, her posture rigid and her eyes alert. "He's bound to know that we'd catch him the moment he stepped foot back into the country."

"And it is precisely why he went to London," insisted the male voice on the mobile.

"Yes because London happens to be one of the many bigger places where one can sell illegal diamonds," Rayne said with a slight rolling of her eyes. "You know I already know this Captain so why--"

"He also chose London because he knows that your expertise at weapons is virtually useless in a city where guns are prohibited even by the police." There came a cold silence and as the man over the phone let the words sink in, Rayne's glare deepened. The voice continued, "Don't continue this without us Rayne, you need the whole team to help."

A slow smirk came across Rayne's face. Her quarry, a loathsome man by the name of Tigbo, had just entered the park. As Rayne's instincts set in her thoughts focused entirely on the pursuit. "Sorry Captain but he has just arrived."

"Don't do this alone Rayne, we're a team, remember?"

"I'll have to call you back." Without a final word, Rayne flipped her mobile shut and exited the car. As she stepped from the pavement onto the lush green grass her attention was briefly drawn to another vehicle that had just pulled up. By the expressions they wore, a leisurely stroll did not seem the order of the day. Perhaps they were Tigbo's contacts. No person in their right mind went to confer about buying blood diamonds on their own.

With only a backwards glance at the four, Rayne pressed into the lightly wooded park, crossing through the chainlink fence and continuing her pursuit.

* * *

"There seems to be quite a few people in the park for a weekday," Connor remarked to Claudia as he kept up with the fast-paced woman.

Without giving the surrounding area a second glance, Claudia spoke, "Families come to the park whenever they can, especially on nice days like this. Come on, let's focus on why we're here."

Leading the four, Danny Quinn kept a constant vigilance on the area. Using all his experience as a police officer Danny listened for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. There was no movement that went unchecked by his careful gaze. The tranquilizer gun resting in his hands gave him only minimal comfort. The left side of his neck still bore the signs of an earlier attack from a prehistoric creature and quite often if Danny ever forgot the marks, the pain would often serve as a hefty reminder.

Keeping his state of being as relaxed as possible, Danny continued forward, leading the team deeper into the park. Just off to his right he could hear Connor remarking:

"All right it's just near here... almost..."

Danny stopped abruptly and drew in a sharp breath. The rest of the team fell in place beside him. Nestled directly in a bush was an anomaly that rose six feet into the air. As Danny trained his gun on the anomaly, Connor and Abby began to circle to the front of it, Abby keeping her weapon focused on the portal as she ushered Connor to the other side.

"Do you think anything got through yet?" Abby inquired, standing with her back almost against Connor's side. Like Danny, she couldn't forget the prehistoric creatures that had caused them so much grief the last time an anomaly opened.

"Well..." Connor mused, "Nobody has run screaming out of the park yet..."

Abby shot Connor a brief glare to which Connor threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Sorry, just having a bit of fun."

Claudia took her gaze off the anomaly and looked behind her at the rest of the park. "Right well it is best to play it safe and clear the area." She pulled out her mobile and soon heard Nick's voice. "Nick, about how long will it be until you arrive? We found the anomaly and so far there are no signs that any creature got through."

She briefly looked over at Danny and saw that he hadn't relinquished his position back to nature and half-wondered if it was caution that kept him there or fear. When Nick's question drew Claudia back to the matter at hand, she quickly responded, "Yes, Danny and Abby are keeping a strong watch over this--"

The bush began to tremble and a low grumbling was heard from the other side of the anomaly. Abby pushed against Connor, forcing him backwards meanwhile Danny took a step forward, his protective instinct taking over. He drew in a slow breath, forcing his emotions to steady as his heart began to beat louder. The growling grew louder until finally a small creature burst forth from the bush. But it stopped suddenly and regarded the four humans with a look of apprehension.

Danny aimed his gun at the four-foot long creature but hesitated as the little bipedal dinosaur backed away and growled at him. There was a pair of teeth exposed from the front part of the creature's mouth and with the little creature constantly bobbing its head and growling defiantly at the man, Danny could not see whether or not that this was a friendly creature or not. Meanwhile Connor came around Abby and peered at the creature. A soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Well I don't believe it... it's a yinlong!"

"Friendly or deadly?" Danny inquired, his gun still focused on the waist-high creature.

"Friendly...!" Connor exclaimed. "It's a herbivore from the late Jurassic period I believe... central Asia."

Abby immediately lowered her weapon and came to the other side of her colleague, her expression immediately relaxing at the relief of the creature being friendly. With the danger gone, Abby let her head to the side. "It's kind of cute! He looks so scared."

"Well I would be too if I stumbled into a strange world with different smells and a strange mammal pointing a thing of death at me." Both Connor and Abby lifted their gaze to Danny who, seeing that his companions were less reserved about making friends with an herbivore than he was, lowered the gun to his side.

Claudia took a step to the creature and knelt down. With a smile growing across her face, she remarked, "Nick is going to absolutely love this! I just hope he gets here soon because we have to get him back through."

"Can't he stay here for a little while?" Abby inquired with a slight smile of hope.

"He might be missing his mates," said Connor as he moved towards the anomaly and began picking at the bush. "We could lure him back through with this."

Once he had collected enough of the greens, Connor turned back to the yinlong and held the branches out to it. "Come on little bugger, time to go home... come and taste the nice bush..."

The yinglong crept forward on its two feet, sniffing the air curiously. It hesitated as it stood in front of the anomaly, eyeing it with wary eyes. Seeing this, Danny began to lift his weapon once more. He may not have known animal behavior that well but something about the creature's nervousness was beginning to paint a picture of a predator lurking nearby. And it was at this moment that a series of sharp growls were heard from the other side of the anomaly.

* * *


	2. Of Blood and Cannibalism

**Characters:** Danny Quinn, Connor, Abby, Claudia, Nick and introducing Rayne.  
**Disclaimer: **I am definitely not affiliated with the show in any way nor do I make a profit from this. Also, the characters Rayne, Tigbo, and the Captain are mine and any names of people that resemble anyone living or dead is _purely_ coincidental.  
**P/L:** When a trio of guanlongs follow their prey through an anomaly it is up to the anomaly team to try and collect the creatures before they are able to escape the park.

* * *

**II. Of Blood and Cannibalism**

"What the hell was that?" Danny inquired, his eyes locked firmly onto the shimmering anomaly.

"Why are you asking me?" Connor inquired as he suddenly scrambled from the opening.

"I thought you were the dinosaur expert!"

"I know a lot about them but no one has ever heard what these creatures sound like until now," Connor whimpered, eyeing the anomaly with apprehension. He looked over at Claudia, "This would be the perfect opportunity to start trusting me with a gun, yeah?"

"Just don't move," Claudia instructed, briefly looking over to Connor to give him a reassuring smile. "We've got your back."

The light in the anomaly pulsed and once more the bush began thrashing around. The yinlong backed up a little, its squalling silenced by the sheer terror of the roaring that came from beyond the anomaly. A second yinlong burst from the bush and collided with the first. The two pushed themselves up and immediately faced the bush. Not a moment later a creature that stood just a foot taller crashed through the thickness of the plant. It held its arms wide and snarled at the two yinlong.

Instinctively Claudia moved off to the side with Abby while Danny held his position. For the moment the red-crested newcomer seemed more interested in the yinlong than the four mammals surrounding it. Just shy of eight feet long this late-Jurassic creature was the fierce predator known as the guanlong. It stepped towards its prey, growling threateningly at the smaller yinlong. The feathers along its back bristled as the predator moved closer to its defiant prey. With the anomaly team anxiously holding their breaths, the guanlong lept at one of the yinlong, immediately knocking it to the ground.

The second yinlong shrieked before turning on its heels and running. Immediately Claudia looked to Danny for guidance but saw that his gaze was once more on the anomaly. A head was sticking through, the red crest adorning its face was a clear indication of a second guanlong. But this one was bigger and rose to an alarming six feet in height. It opened its jaws slightly, emitting a low, guttural growl. When it emerged, unlike its friend, the guanlong's body was nearly void of feathers. But this creature wasn't here for a social gathering.

No sooner had the juvenile killed the small yinlong when the adult moved in. The youth dropped its kill and opened its bloodied jaws at the rival, shrieking madly at it. But the adult guanlong was not intimidated by the younger one and simply rushed in on the kill. Not one to back down from its meal, the juvenile maintained its grown but was thrown to the ground by a simple flick of the adult's head. The smaller guanlong crashed into the ground and growled in anger at the older one.

Danny kept his weapon trained on the larger guanlong, still hesitant on whether or not to attempt taking one of them down. There were too many variables to consider and at the present time it seemed that the older one was content in destroying its rival. With a high-pitched roar the adult guanlong sprang at the juvenile and forced it back down onto the ground. The juvenile snapped angrily at its elder before locking its jaws around the adult's ankle. Screaming with rage the older guanlong wrestled free from the younger one before thrusting its foot onto the juvenile's neck. With the added pressure the younger guanlong's neck snapped and the creature fell silent.

But its triumph was fleeting for the moment it turned and bit into the flesh of its kin a tranquilizer dart sank into its bleeding leg. Spinning around, the guanlong roared angrily at Abby but the moment it took a step towards her it fell over, knocked out by the powerful sedative.

"Great shot Abby!" Connor exclaimed from his position down on the grass.

Abby blew a slight breath before relaxing her gun to her side. "Now I know why I heard two distinctive roars instead of just one."

Meanwhile, as Claudia found no further reason to be alarmed she quickly picked up her mobile and spoke into it, "Nick where the hell are you!"

The voice answered in his typically thick Scottish brogue, "I'm at the park entrance, where are you?"

"We're near the center and two guanlong came through and both are down. Nick..." Claudia took a moment to take in a deep breath, "A couple of yinlong also came through and one of the guanlong killed it before it was killed by a second guanlong. But they are both down."

"I take it the other yinlong is out in the park?"

"Yes but how did you--"

There came a shouting, "No Becker, don't let it get out of the park! Get the park secured! Get everybody out of here!" Then finally to her Nick spoke, "I'm on my way Claudia. We're getting you back-up."

"Thank you..." Claudia looked over at Danny and saw that once again he was focusing his gun on the anomaly. "Good thinking. Cutter will be here shortly so you can--"

Her voice trailed off as she spotted a man frozen in his spot, staring at the downed prehistoric creatures. Sighing, Claudia told the man, "Please, go to the park entrance there will be some people waiting for you."

The man looked at Claudia and then at the park entrance before breaking into a run in the opposite direction of the park entrance. Claudia put her hands to her head, exclaiming, "Shit... no... Danny..."

But the former cop just shook his head, replying firmly, "That is for you to deal with Claudia, not me. Until help arrives I would sooner concern myself with the possibility of more of those things coming through than what one terrified man is going to do. And as you told me once before, it would be absolutely mad for anyone to try and talk about these things since he'd probably get sent a psyche ward."  


* * *

"Shit..." Though Rayne had been horrified at the sight of the tyrannosauroid the moment that Tigbo took flight the fear vanished and only a sense of pursuit came to mind. Like so many of the prehistoric creatures from long ago, Rayne was driven by only a few outside forces and when stalking her prey, there were few things that could take her mind from the hunt. And when the danger was gone only the desire to continue her mission remained.

Pushing herself forward from her crouched position, Rayne grabbed hold of the tree just in front of her and used it to propel herself around it. Another roar filled the air, sending Rayne slipping backwards into the tree. Her hand collided with the tree, causing Rayne to cry out softly. From the glittering object coming out of the bush a third guanlong emerged. The size could not be determined but for the woman, there was only one word to describe this thing.

"Shit..."

The creature lunged at the man standing just off to the side of the anomaly and with slight relief Rayne saw that the dark-haired man was able to leap neatly away from the creature while simultaneously shooting it with the weapon. But the creature merely gave a shake of its body and darted forward, directly towards Rayne. Not knowing whether or not the creature could see her, Rayne backed away before doing what came natural to those suddenly found as prey.

* * *

"We've got company..." Connor remarked as he suddenly found himself on his feet again. The roar of another approaching guanlong filled the wooded area causing the anomaly team to back up even further.

Danny however retained the ground he was standing on and prepared himself for the other guanlong.

"Danny what are you doing!" Claudia exclaimed, watching as he seemed to be readying himself for a personal battle with the creature.

"I'm not letting that thing escape," Danny said, his brows furrowing as his concentration went to the anomaly. "And besides, you forgot to come prepared and with..."

The bush trembled as another guanlong pushed its way through. This one rivaled the height of its previous companion and for a moment the creature seemed dazed, constantly turning its head as if listening for sounds of its prey. Then it looked down at the unconscious guanlong and the two dead creatures beside it. The creature's lips pulled back into a snarl as it sniffed the corpses. Suddenly it jerked its head up, its eyes locked onto Claudia. The creature roared at her before opening its arms menacingly.

A sharp whistle was heard and the creature spun around on Danny. The guanlong lept at the man but the ever-agile Danny jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being bitten by the tyrannosauroid. With his lightning-fast reflexes, Danny shot the creature with the dart gun. This caused the guanlong to recoil slightly in panic before it peered at the object in its feathery hide. With a shriek the creature gave a shake and the dart fell useless to the ground. It hissed at Danny before racing towards the other side of the park, eager to get away from the weird mammals with the shooting spikes.

As Danny watched the creature racing towards the tree he caught sight of a woman standing just in front of the tree. Perhaps the creature had seen her and was now chasing her, Danny thought. Even if the creature was simply trying to get away from him, it had been his fault for sending a terrified guanlong in the woman's direction. With disregard to the anomaly and his team, Danny started in the direction of the fleeing dinosaur.

"Danny get back here!" Claudia shouted. "What are you going to do if that dosage doesn't work! Danny!"

But it was too late, Danny had already put Claudia into ignore-mode and was now focused on helping that woman escape. After all, the park was surrounded by a four-foot high chainlink fence but could that prevent both from escaping?

"Idiot!" Claudia exclaimed under her breath. "Truly unbelievable!"

"Claudia, where is Quinn going?"

The woman turned around but before she had a chance to answer Connor approached the Professor with his typical goofy grin. "Oh I reckon he's off to play hero again. Do you think he'd mind if we ruined that with a bit of old-fashioned teamwork?"

Nick shook his head, echoing the words of Claudia only moments before. He looked down at his rifle and nodded, "Right, teamwork. Let's just hope that we can get to Quinn before the guanlong gets him."

* * *


	3. I Shutter to Think

**Characters:** Danny Quinn, Connor, Abby, Claudia, Nick and introducing Rayne.  
**Disclaimer: **I am definitely not affiliated with the show in any way nor do I make a profit from this. Also, the characters Rayne, Tigbo, and the Captain are mine and any names of people that resemble anyone living or dead is _purely_ coincidental.  
**P/L:** When a trio of guanlongs follow their prey through an anomaly it is up to the anomaly team to try and collect the creatures before they are able to escape the park.

* * *

**III. I Shutter to Think**

"Aren't you bored yet?" Rayne demanded exasperatedly. For an answer the prehistoric creature roared angrily at Rayne before resuming its efforts at trying to leap up onto the roof of the lorry. Rayne shook her head, muttering, "No, I didn't think so."

The woman stood her ground, knowing that only if the beast was clever enough to come around the front like she had there wasn't any call for danger. Placing her hands on her hips, Rayne scanned the horizon. At least this creature wasn't harming any innocent civilians. In fact ever since the creature had appeared through the anomaly there wasn't a single person to be found; not even that group that she had seen earlier! Perhaps they had left too. Rayne blew a tired breath, remembering how her superior had warned her of going after Tigbo alone.

The Captain had warned of this. But how could he have known that she was going to be attacked by an insane creature that looked like it belonged in a _Land of the Lost _episode?What didn't help was the growing pain in her hand from where she had slammed it against the tree. As with most hand wounds, blood had quickly covered her hand, filling Rayne with a mixture of pain and irritation. In her annoyance, Rayne turned her frustration towards the creature that had put her in such a humiliating predicament. She asked it, "Have you ever considered going vegetarian?"

Again the guanlong took her speaking as another encouragement to redouble its efforts. This time it lept far enough to reach its snout over the top of the truck and snap at Rayne's foot. The woman retreated further back, throwing a cautious look behind her to make sure that another hadn't shown up. As her heart continued to beat heavily against her chest, Rayne laughed nervously, "Of course not... how silly of me. Well Jacko I hate to disappoint you with the facts of life but while I am American... I am no Big Mac..."

Movement from afar caught the woman's attention and she jerked her head up. Not too far away and closing the distance rapidly was the man Rayne had earlier seen. This time however the man's weapon could clearly be seen. It was not of normal caliber. What kind of twisted science fiction novel had she landed in? Despite the growling monster trying desperately to get up at Rayne's feet, the woman kept her eyes on the approaching Danny. She watched as he gripped the top of the fence and pulled himself over with ease. A slight smirk crossed Rayne's face.

"You see that you dummy?" Rayne remarked as she looked down at the snarling guanlong. "He went over a lot better than you did. Although, I will admit, watching you crash into the fence would be more hilarious than only hearing you do it. Wish you had his skills? Bet you do... idiot..."

As Danny neared her position across the street, Rayne observed four other people coming towards her and noted that they were the ones from where the anomaly had been. This was a team, something that she had left back in Africa.

"At last," Rayne remarked, a slow smirk coming across her face, "Reinforcements!"

Meanwhile the guanlung was only interested in trying to obtain its prey and failed to notice that already Danny was within biting range. Danny fired the tranquilizer at the creature and quickly prepared for another shot. However the needle couldn't sink through the creature's thick skin and with a slight shake the guanlong rid itself of the brief pain. But now the creature was alert to Danny's presence and it turned its attention on the now nearly helpless rescuer.

From the other side of the fence, Abby's jaw dropped in horror. "Nick! The guanlong has turned on Danny!"

Hauling himself over the fence, Nick closed in on the creature as it turned its wrath on Danny. Nick could see Danny trying to load another dart into the chamber as he backed away. It was impossible for Danny to get reloaded before the creature attacked and Nick was still too far out of range to get an accurate shot on the creature. A whistle was heard and a mobile thudded against the guanlong's head.

"Hey flatfoot! Forget about me?" Rayne smirked a little as the guanlong turned back to Rayne, momentarily forgetting the foolish human to its right. The creature hissed at Rayne before lunging back up at her, its jaws open wide. Having none of this, Rayne brought her foot harshly against the dinosaur's jaw, sending it crashing down to the ground.

"Get stuffed!" Rayne shouted.

For a moment the guanlong lay stunned on the pavement giving Danny a chance to finish cocking the gun. By now Nick had joined him and the pair both shot the sedatives into the guanlong. The creature gave a small roar of pure defiance before letting its head fall against the cement, finally subdued.

Rayne smirked at the two, "Impressive."

Looking up at Rayne as Nick bent down to check on the guanlong, Danny remarked with a slight smirk, "Nice kick."

Rayne laughed shortly before tilting her head to get a better look at the prehistoric creature. "Please tell me that there aren't anymore of those things running about."

For a brief moment nothing was said. Nick looked up to Claudia, asking her with his eyes to resolve the situation. Taking this as her cue, Claudia moved next to the truck. "You won't have anymore problems with this creature. You didn't see what happened here today, this didn't happen."

"Ah, I thought so," came Rayne's response as she now made eye-contact with Claudia. "I figured as much. Nothing like this creature exists except maybe in the novels. But I understand a government operation when I see one. I see we're through here so," Rayne started to move off the van and as she did Danny offered his hand to her. Rayne took hold of his wrist and slid off the truck, "I must get going. Thank you for your help and have a nice day."

"Would you like me to take a look at that hand?" Danny asked as he had noticed the blood the moment Rayne had grabbed his wrist.

Giving her bleeding hand a little scoff, Rayne replied, "It's kind of a little scratch and it's nothing that I am terribly worried about." Her gaze immediately went down the street. Where had that little lizard of a man gone?

"Was it the creature?" Danny asked, peering at the bloodied hand with interest. "Did it bite you? Claw you?"

This man wouldn't give up. Turning a slight scowl to Danny, Rayne stated firmly, "It did neither. When it came out of whatever that thing was I wound up scraping my hand against a tree."

Danny took hold of Rayne's injured hand and peered at the blood across the top of her hand. Certainly there wasn't any indication that she had been bitten by the creature. But now it made sense to why the guanlong had decided to start chasing Rayne. Suddenly Rayne retracted her hand from Danny's.

"It's no wonder it came after you," Danny remarked, obviously undeterred by Rayne's lack of faith. He took hold of Rayne's hand again to further inspect it. This time the woman did not protest yet her eyes remained on the street to the left of her. Why was there never a first aid kit when he needed it? Noticing only her silence, Danny pressed on, "It could smell your blood and so it locked onto you. You must have pretty quick reflexes."

"Something like that," the woman responded with a tired sigh. She winced a little as Danny pressed a napkin to her wound. To distract her mind from the pain, Rayne said, "You also have fairly sharp reflexes,"

"Danny," interjected the man with a small smile.

Letting out a small laugh of amusement, Rayne replied, "Paula Rayne... it's not everyday that one comes face-to-face with," as Danny tilted his head slightly to get a better look at Rayne's hand the woman noticed the long stretch of claw marks along the left side of his neck. Her jaw dropped slightly and she remarked quietly, "Animals must really love you."

Danny smirked slightly, recalling the ferocity that the prehistoric creature had unleashed upon him that day. "Something like that..."

Connor suddenly spoke up, "Guys, I hate to break up the party but we've got to get this creature back through the anomaly before it decides to close."

"What about the other yinlong?" Abby inquired, looking over at Nick. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, Becker did actually," Nick replied with a short laugh. He could vividly recall how Becker had stumbled right into the path of the frightened herbivore and had gotten knocked to the ground. "And don't worry, I have every confidence that they got it back through along with what's left of the guanlong's lunch."

Both Abby and Connor pulled a disgusted face before looking back to the one laying on the ground. As this happened Claudia made her way over to Rayne and said, "Before you go we'll need to have you sign a few things."

"Of course," Rayne replied with a tired sigh. So much for stalking. Leave it to the government to ruin the best of plans. She took her hand from Danny's and began following Claudia as soldiers dressed in black met up with the Professor and the team. Over her shoulder Rayne could hear Nick addressing Danny:

"When this is over, we are going to have a talk. You left your team behind and not only did you put their lives in danger by leaving them in front of the anomaly but you also endangered your own by trying to take on this thing by yourself."

Rayne swallowed hard. Perhaps Nick Cutter and her Captain knew each other for the lectures were of the same caliber, fierce and deadly accurate. A tinge of guilt haunted Rayne as she knew that Danny wouldn't have been in trouble had she listened to her own superior.

"I put you in charge of safety with the team on this mission because I know your past experience as a cop but this, this is inexcusable."

Unable to simply walk away while the would-be hero received his just lecturing, Rayne paused and turned back to him. "Excuse me, Sir," Rayne called to him. When Nick had faced her, Rayne continued, "I do not presume to understand how your team operates but please Mr. Quinn did keep the creature at bay. If he hadn't shown up when he did, that creature would have gotten my foot and I would not have been able to keep up there. Mr. Quinn he, he saved my life."

Nick gave a slow nod before turning a knowing gaze to Danny. "I will remember that, thank you Miss Rayne."

With that Rayne let out a slow breath and followed Claudia back towards the front of the park. There had been no immediate threat on her life from where she had been on the truck. Surely had Danny waited for his team they would have been able to take the guanlong down with only minimal effort instead of exhausting all of them, creature included. However, Rayne knew that she couldn't let someone get in trouble for her own stupidity, risking his life thinking that the other was in danger. It wouldn't have been proper. [Le Fin]

* * *


End file.
